pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Socrates
Socrates (also known as Alex, formerly Wiscon) is a recognized and experienced member of the Empire Of The Rose. Formerly a member of the same alliance in Legacy version of the game, he joined Rose in the early days of Live. He is currently the Minister of Defense of the alliance. Nation Link Previous Usernames Soc.jpeg Optimus.jpg These are the in-game usernames Socrates used on Pixelnations. Note : These are the changes only in game usernames. IRC nick was the same for live i.e Socrates so as to avoid confusion. History Early days Socrates joined Pixelnations as Emperor Wiscon in October 2012 as a member of Phoenix after Project Terra went offline due to hacking. After a few weeks he left Phoenix and joined Empire of the Rose. At that time Empire of the Rose was fairly new alliance formed by the merger of two great alliances (Order of the Rose and Imperium), Emperor Wiscon was the 35th member of Empire of the Rose. After playing the game for about two months, he left the game due to studies and deprivation of interest in the game. He rejoined the game in December,2012. This time, he assumed the name Socrates and applied for membership at The Flock because he wanted to have a new experience. After being accepted into the Flock, Socrates had the opportunity to see Rose from a completely different view point. He gained a lot of experience while in Flock. Fall of the Flock An announcement was made by the Admin stating the date for launch of Live (Project Apple) version of the game. Many government members of Flock started to become inactive, Sheepy (the Shepherd i.e the supreme leader) kind of disappeared from the forums. The alliance's memberbase also started becoming inactive. Some active members complained and requested the few active government officials to take some action but it was all in vain. As a result, Aquinas ( the then MoD of Flock) left the Flock. Aquinas made The Julius Caesar MoD and Socrates DMoD before leaving. A few days later Vale Genul( the then Minister of Nations for Flock) also left the Flock and made Socrates the new minister of nations for Flock. Socrates tried to stabilize Flock. It was finally confirmed that Sheepy was not coming back ever so a new government line up was needed. Meanwhile Aquinas joined Rose and recommended Socrates to do the same. Socrates thought of a plan of action to stabilize Flock and posted it on Flock forums. A vote was held and Socrates nominated Korporal( a flockian) as the new Shepherd. After the voting was over Korporal became the new Shepherd. Socrates left the Flock when it had a stable government and joined Rose again. This time he had new ideas and experience. Upon rejoining, Socrates realized that Rose was his real home and resolved to himself that he won't leave again. Unfortunately the new government could not maintain the stability of Flock for long and Flock finally merged into Galts Gulch. PN:Live and rise to prominence After the live game was launched in February, Socrates became a tech seller. Although Socrates still kept his IRC nick as Socrates, he changed his ingame username to Alex. 'Alex' username was inspired by one of the characters(Alex the Red) in call of duty, a game which Socrates liked to play. His Nation name was still the same. Socrates served two senate terms and was later appointed as Minister of Defense when Smoky stepped down. He also served as the Deputy of Foreign Affairs and Head of Academy. When Chaos won in the recent Presidential elections, he again appointed Socrates as Minister of defense. This is his second time as Minister of Defense.